Ród Blacków
.|znani_członkowie = * * * Andromeda Tonks * Narcyza Malfoy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Roseanne Scamander * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |relacje = * Rodzina Blishwick * Rodzina Bulstrode * Rodzina Burke * Rodzina Crabbe * Rodzina Crouch * Rodzina Flint * Rodzina Gamp * Rodzina Malfoy * Rodzina Macmillan * Rodzina Lestrange * Rodzina Longbottom * Rodzina Lupin * Rodzina Potter * Rodzina Prewett * Rodzina Rosier * Rodzina Tonks * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Yaxley * Wielu innych, dalekich krewnych|dom = * Slytherin * Hufflepuff * Gryffindor |przynależność = * Śmierciożercy * Zakon Feniksa * Grimmauld Place 12 * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin ** Hufflepuff ** Gryffindor}} Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków, zwany również Rodziną Black lub Rodem Blacków (ang. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black lub House of Black) — szlachetny ród czarodziejów czystej krwi, którego historia sięga początku osiemnastego wieku. Z Rodu Blacków pochodzi wielu uzdolnionych czarodziejów i czarownic. Wielu członków rodziny popierało czyny samego Lorda Voldemorta, przez co niektórzy z nich zostali śmierciożercami. Rodzina Blacków mieszkała w Londynie, a dokładniej na Grimmauld Place. Ich dom znajdował się pod numerem dwunastym. Budynek ten nie był widoczny dla mugoli, ponieważ znajdował się pomiędzy domem numer jedenaście i numerem trzynaście. Członkowie rodziny przykładali dużą wagę do czystości krwi. Chcieli bowiem, aby w rodzinie znajdowali się tylko czarodzieje i czarownice, których status krwi był w pełni czysty. Takie osoby, jak Marius Black, który urodził się jako charłak lub Andromeda Black, która wyszła za mąż za mugolaka, zostają wydziedziczone, ponieważ przynoszą rodzinie hańbę i nie mogą kontynuować reguły, a zarazem motta rodziny, które brzmi "Toujours pur", a oznacza to "Zawsze Czyści". Rodzina Black jest jedną z dwudziestu ośmiu rodzin, które znalazły się w dokumencie napisanym przez Cantankerusa Notta na początku 1930 roku. Dokument ten miał pomóc rodzinom o statusie czystej krwi w utrzymaniu tego statusu poprzez małżeństwa z czystokrwistymi rodzinami czarodziejów. Co ciekawe rodzina Black jest spokrewniona poprzez małżeństwa z innymi rodzinami, które znalazły się w tym dokumencie (np. Rodzina Longbottom, Rodzina Bulstrode, Rodzina Malfoy). Można więc przypuszczać, że członkowie rodu Blacków znali ten dokument lub mieli kontakty z innymi rodzinami o statusie czystej krwi. Rodzina Potterów jest spokrewniona z Blackami poprzez Doreę Black, jak również poprzez Ginny Weasley, która wyszła za Harry'ego Pottera, z którym miała troje dzieci. Historia Ślady pochodzenia rodziny Blacków prowadzą do średniowiecza. Twierdzą, że mają w pełni magiczne i czyste pochodzenie; potwierdził to Syriusz Black, mówiąc o tym swojemu chrześniakowi, Harry'emu Potterowi. Rodziny czystych krwi, jak Blackowie byli za pozbyciem się mugoli i charłaków z ich drzew genealogicznych. Rodzina Black mierzyła dużą wagę na czystość krwi, zważywszy na to, że rodziny czystej krwi były niczym rodziny królewskie w porównaniu z mugolami, charłakami i mugolakami. Rodzinne motto, które znajdowało się na herbie, brzmi: „Toujours Pur”, co oznacza „Zawsze czysty” w języku francuskim. Wielu członków wzięło to motto bardzo poważnie. Z powodu ich poglądów, duża ilość osób praktykowała czarną magię i wspierała Lorda Voldemorta w pierwszej i drugiej wojnie czarodziejów. Kilku Blacków było nawet śmierciożercami, podczas gdy wielu innych nie, jednak również chcieli „oczyścić” świat czarodziejów. Jednak niektórzy członkowie rodziny nie zgadzali się na rodzinne poglądy: Syriusz Black na przykład wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, tak jak Nimfadora Tonks, która była daleką krewną rodziny Blacków. Oboje zostali zamordowani przez Bellatriks Lestrange, z którą byli spokrewnieni, ponieważ ona również pochodziła z rodziny Black; była kuzynką Syriusza, a ciotką Tonks. Wielu popierało czyny Lorda Voldemorta, jednak kiedy zauważyli, jakie ma on prawdziwe zamiary, stchórzyli i nie zostali śmierciożercami. Poprzez śmierć Syriusza męska linia rodziny wygasła, jednak linia żeńska ciągle istnieje. Powodem tego są potomkowie Andromedy i Nimfadory, ale również potomkowie państwa Weasleyów, Burke'ów, Crouchów, Longbottomów i Potterów. Harry był zszokowany faktem, że jest on spokrewniony z rodziną Malfoyów. Syriusz wyjaśnił mu, że prawie wszystkie rodziny czystej krwi są ze sobą spokrewnione. Syriusz był również spokrewniony z Arturem i Molly. Drzewo rodzinne frame|left|Drzewo Genealogiczne z parku tematycznego The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Wydziedziczeni są oznaczeni numerami: # Isla Black, która poślubiła mugola Boba Hitchensa # Phineus, który wspierał prawa mugoli # Marius, charłak # Roseanne, która poślubiła czarodzieja półkrwi Newtona Scamandera # Cedrella, która poślubiła Septimusa Weasleya # Alphard, wspomógł wydziedziczonego bratanka, zostawiając mu majątek # Syriusz, który uciekł # Andromeda, która poślubiła mugolaka, Teda Tonksa Wydziedziczeni Członkowie rodu Blacków * Alexia Black * Alfard Black * Andromeda Tonks zd. Black * Arcturus Black I * Arcturus Black II * Arcturus Black III * Bellatriks Lestrange zd. Black * Belvina Burke zd. Black * Callidora Longbottom zd. Black * Cassiopeia Black * Cedrella Weasley zd. Black * Charis Crouch zd. Black * Cygnus Black * Cygnus Black II * Cygnus Black III * Dorea Potter zd. Black * Eduardus Limette Black * Elladora Black * Fineas Black * Fineas Nigellus Black * Hesper Black * Iola Hitchens zd. Black * Licorus Black * Lukrecja Prewett zd. Black * Lycoris Black * Marius Black * Misapinoa Blishwick zd. Black * Narcyza Malfoy zd. Black * Orion Black * Pollux Black * Phoebe Black * Regulus Black I * Regulus Black II * Roseanne Scamander zd. Black * Syriusz Black I * Syriusz Black II * Syriusz Black III * Walburga Black Krewni poprzez małżeństwo * Bob Hitchens — mąż Isly Black. * Caspar Crouch — mąż Charisy Black. * Charlus Potter — mąż Dorey Black. * Druella Rosier — żona Cygnusa Blacka III. * Ella Max — żona Cygnusa Blacka. * Harfang Longbottom — mąż Callidory Black. * Herbert Burke — mąż Belviny Black. * Hesper Gamp — żona Syriusza Blacka II. * Ignatius Prewett — mąż Lukrecji Black. * Irma Crabbe — żona Polluxa Black. * Jimbo Blishwick — mąż Misapinoy Black. * Lucjusz Malfoy — mąż Narcyzy Black. * Lysandra Yaxley — żona Arcturusa Blacka I. * Melania Macmillan — żona Arcturusa Blacka III. * Newton Scamander — mąż Roseanne Scamander * Rudolf Lestrange — mąż Bellatriks Lestrange. * Septimus Weasley — mąż Cedrelli Black. * Ted Tonks — mąż Andromedy Tonks. * Magenta Tripe — żona Licorusa Blacka. * Ursula Flint — żona Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. * Violetta Bulstrode — żona Cygnusa Blacka II. Dalsi krewni Wygląd Członkowie rodziny Blacków byli opisywani, jako ludzie mający „dobry wygląd”. Są oni uważani za ludzi pięknych, wysokich, szczupłych i będących atrakcyjnymi. Tradycyjny wygląd członków rodziny składa się z czarnych włosów i czarnych oczu; wyjątkami była Narcyza Malfoy, która miała blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, Andromeda Tonks, mająca brązowe włosy i lekko brązowe oczy i Syriusz Black III, posiadający oczy koloru szarego. Posiadają oni również arystokratyczną elegancję, która odzwierciedla ich osobowość, ponieważ uważają się za „praktycznie królewskich”. Nawet po pobycie i ucieczce z Azkabanu, Bellatriks Lestrange i Syriusz byli opisywani jako „wielcy” ludzie, a ich wygląd nie pogorszył się po męczarniach, które musieli przeżyć. Majątek Rodzina Black, będąca rodziną czystej krwi, tak samo, jak rodzina Malfoyów i Potterów była rodziną bogatą. To może być jeden z powodów, dlaczego członkowie rodziny działali i zachowywali się arogancko. W 1993 roku Syriusz Black, używając pieniędzy, schowanych w krypcie 711 zakupił swojemu chrześniakowi, Harry'emu Potterowi nową miotłę Błyskawicę. Można więc przypuszczać, że Krypta 711 należała do jego rodziców. Mógł jednak wziąć pieniądze z krypty wujka Aplharda, które ten mu podarował. Po śmierci Syriusza w 1996 roku, Harry odziedziczył po Syriuszu jego dom, domowego skrzata i skarbiec, który zawiera „odpowiednią ilość złota”. Etymologia Nazwisko „Black” może być uznane za kolor i za coś, co jest wynikiem braku lub całkowitego wchłonięcia światła. W kulturze zachodniej kolor czarny był zazwyczaj związany ze złem, ciemnością i magią, ale także z prestiżem i wyrafinowaniem. Kolor czarny jest także związany z życiem i dobrobytem innych kultur. W starożytnych Chinach kolor czarny był kolorem, przedstawiającym żywioł wody, co odpowiada również Slytherinowi; prawie każdy członek rodziny należał do Domu Węża za czasów nauki w Hogwarcie. W angielskiej heraldyce kolor czarny oznacza ciemność i ignorancję; możliwa aluzja do wspólnego uszczerbku dla członków rodu Blacków. Jednak angielskie słowo „czarny” pochodzi albo od staroangielskiego słowa „blœc”, co oznacza „czarny”, lub „blac”, czyli „blady”. Bladość jest związana z chorobą i białym kolorem, który zazwyczaj symbolizuje czystość w kulturze zachodniej i indyjskiej i śmierć w kulturze Azji Wschodniej. To odzwierciedla wygląd członków rodu Blacków: blada cera i czarne włosy. Etymologia imion Większość imion członków rodziny pochodzi od nazw gwiazd i konstelacji. Na przykład gwiazda Syriusza znajduje się w gwiazdozbiorze Wielkiego Psa. Co więcej, Syriusz Black był animagiem, umiejącym zmieniać się w dużego czarnego psa, który nazywał się Łapa. Innym przykładem jest Bellatriks, trzecia najjaśniejsza gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona, który jest również imieniem ojca Syriusza i wuja Bellatriks. Cygnus, Andromeda i Cassiopeia są również konstelacjami, a Regulus, Alphard i Arcturus to gwiazdy. Niektórzy członkowie dalszej rodziny również wybrali ten sposób nazewnictwa. Na przykład Narcyza Malfoy zd. Blacków nazwała swojego syna Draco, co jest również nazwą konstelacji. Natomiast on nazwał swojego syna Scorpius, który jest jednym z gwiazdozbiorów zodiaku, znany jako Skorpion w zachodniej astrologii. Narcyza jednak, mimo iż pochodzi z tej rodziny, nie została nazwana imieniem gwiazdy, czy konstelacji. Jej imię pochodzi od nazwy kwiatu. W ten sam sposób nazwany został Lycoris Black. Jeśli jednak jakiś członek rodziny zostanie wydziedziczony lub wyparł się bycia członkiem rodziny Blacków, żaden potomek nie zostanie nazwany jego imieniem. Galeria Herb_blackow.jpg|Herb Rodziny Blacków. 12GrimmauldPlace.jpg|Budynek, który zamieszkiwała rodzina. Stworek.jpg|Ostatni domowy skrzat rodziny Black, Stworek. Alexia_Walkin.jpg|Alexia Black Alphard Black.jpg|Alfard Black 250px-AndromedaTonks.png|Andromeda Black Arcturus_Black_1835-1893.jpg|Arcturus Black I Arcturus_black_II.jpg|Arcturus Black II ArcturusII.jpg|Arcturus Black III Bellatrixi.jpg|Bellatriks Black Belvina_Black_3.jpg|Belvina Black Callidora_Black.jpg|Callidora Black Cassiopeia_Black.jpg|Cassiopeia Black Charis.jpg|Charis Black Cygnus_I.jpg|Cygnus Black I Cygnus_black_II.jpg|Cygnus Black II Cygnus_Black_1938-1992.jpg|Cygnus Black III Dorea_Black_4.jpg|Dorea Black Eduardus_limette.jpg|Eduardus Limette Black 250px-Elladora_Black.jpg|Elladora Black FINEAS.jpg|Fineas Nigellus Black Licorus_Black.jpg|Licorus Black Lucretia.jpg|Lukrecja Black Lycoris_Black.jpg|Lycoris Black Marius_Black.jpg|Marius Black Misapinoa.jpg|Misapinoa Black Narcissa_malfoy.jpg|Narcyza Black Orion_Black.jpg|Orion Black Polluxblack.jpg|Pollux Black Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Black Regulus_Black I.jpg|Regulus Black I Regulus_Blackss.jpg|Regulus Black II Syriusz black O.jpg|Syriusz Black I Sirius_Black_1877-1952.jpg|Syriusz Black II Syriusz_Blackss.jpg|Syriusz Black III Walburga_Black.jpg|Walburga Black Kategoria:Ród Blacków Kategoria:Rodziny